Plug prong receptacles typically employ conductive contacts provided within plug prong receiving passages in a plastic housing. Many of these receptacles are designed to employ the resiliency of the plastic to provide the normal force between the contacts and plug prongs when plug prongs are inserted between opposing portions of a contacts.